Gotham V
by TEDOG
Summary: It has been almost a year now since the unfortunate events that led to Sean's unfortunate death and the trio still had been having trouble, struggling to forget the past as they desire to reclaim normalcy and maybe the impossibility when strange events start to happen in Gotham when the group realize Sean's death was only the beginning. Sequel to Gotham: The Montauk Project
1. I

_Gotham_

Three boys and one girl were traveling on their bikes to an arcade that had just recently opened up. Their names were Selina Kyle, Hien Mooney, Loic Kagi and Bruce Wayne. Two out of the four best friends were unexpectedly thrown into some horrific events last year that changed their lives forever when Sean Ornelas had mysteriously disappeared. Now that was all in the past and things were just now starting to get back to normal…. well not really.

Bruce and Selina were really scarred from what had unfolded and taken place in front of their eyes, almost a year ago. It had terrified them to even think about the past year's events. Especially for Bruce, who had gone through the worst part of it by feeling mortally guilty for what had happened to his dear friend Sean. It was his fault that Sean had gotten kidnapped by those bad men from the lab, it was his fault that Sean was with him that day hiking in the mountain. It was his stupidity that had led to Sean risking his own life into saving his on that cliff edge that day.

The laboratory had done horrible things to Sean while he was in there and one of those things was changing his identity, making him believe he was no longer Sean but a different person named Twelve. Selina, Bruce, Bullock, Alfred, and Jim had tried save Sean from the bad men and the Demogorgon but in the end Sean ended up sacrificing himself for his "new" friends by destroying the Demogorgon while killing himself in process.

Selina was the most upset about it, but most of the time tried her best not to show it, it didn't work.. Everyone who knew Sean, knew about Sean's death knew without Selina telling them.

But now was not the time to be thinking about last year. They had to get their minds off of it somehow by playing some Dragon's Lair.

"You going to do this? Let's engage!", Hien declared as he put a coin in to turn on the game. Then he quickly started to play with the controls as Selina, Loic, and Bruce shouted behind him, cheering him on. A few minutes later, he was killed and the player turned into bones. Hien moaned in defeat.

"My turn!", Loic yelled. He took the controls and started playing. He lasted longer than Hien's, but he still died.

"Let me show you how it's done," Selina said, cracking her knuckles. She then grabbed the controls and played around. She lasted longer than both Loic and Hien and she made it to the next level. But then she died a few seconds after moving on to the next level.

"Guess I'm up now!", Bruce said. He took the controls, but didn't last very long in the game. He died a little bit before the time even Hien had died.

"Ah well, we tried. What can I say? Dragon's Lair is hard!", Bruce said, shrugging his shoulders.

Selina nodded in agreement. "Now what should we do?", She asked her friends.

"I say Pac-Man!", Hien said, raising his hand in the air like he wanted to answer a question.

Loic rolled his eyes and shook his head; "That's the easiest game ever! I want to play some Donkey Kong!".

"Pac-Man!"

"Donkey Kong!"

The two friends continued fighting with Selina rolling her eyes at her friend's behavior. Bruce just shook his head at them as it was typical for Hien and Loic to fight about the most stupid things ever. One of the workers went over to them to scold them for the yelling because they were disrupting the other gamers inside the building.

" _Bruce"_

Bruce suddenly turned away from his friends when he heard a whisper of someone speaking his name. He looked away to investigate where it was coming from, but there was nothing in sight. No one was standing where he had heard the whisper was at. Bruce was confused, but he took a few steps forward to investigate more. There was still nothing in sight.

"Hey guys, did you hear tha..." Bruce asked as he turned around to his friends. No one was there. There was no one in the arcade anymore, which startled the young boy. Then he jumped as the world suddenly became the dark, slimy, and eery Upside Down dimension. Bruce shivered as his eyes laid on the familiar environment again. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

The door opened with a sudden wind and Bruce went to check it out. He walked outside of the arcade and his eyes laid on something terrifying. There were red storm clouds and among the clouds was a giant spider like monster who turned his head over to Bruce's sight. Bruce stared at it in fear, worrying that it was real. He could hear growls coming from it and very low whispers as well.

Bruce was in a trance for a few more minutes until he heard someone say his name.

"Bruce!"

He heard and turned around and saw Selina, who had come out of the arcade calling his name.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Bruce looked at her for a few seconds and then back up at the sky. There was nothing there anymore. Then he looked back at Selina, who still had a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed some air from all the arguing," Bruce lied with a fake smile.

Selina looked as if she didn't believe him. "Are you sure? You seemed like you were in a trance or something," she asked.

Bruce shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I was just looking at the stars. I'm just glad I'm here and not in that... place," he answered the best he could. Selina still seemed like she didn't believe him, but she let it slide.

* * *

 _Washington D.C._

 _At the James V. Forrestal Building (The United States Department of Energy Headquarters)_

A brown folder titled "Zero One Two" is slammed onto the desk of high ranking member within the department, Dr. Owens.

Dr. Owens looks at the folder mysteriously before opening it up to read the dozens of papers inside before looking up at the woman who dropped it.

"The board upstairs have assign you to go to town of Montauk in New York and Gotham City for the 'clean-up' assignment tasking you with containing the unfortunate events of last year's experiment", The woman said stating loud and clear.

Dr. Owen smiles before saying "Excellent, I've been waiting for the board to grant me this assignment for months now and they finally do after I had almost completely forgotten all about it" as he looks into the folder; "Detective Harvey Bullock is still in our debut correct?"

"Yes and he has been very cooperative with us", The woman states.

"Good", Dr. Owens says as he gets out of his chair to put on his coat; "Then I look forward to meeting him".

* * *

 _At Wayne Manor_

As soon as the kids were done playing inside the arcade and had taken a merely few footsteps outside. There was Jim, waiting right outside for them by the limousine loaned to him by Alfred.

The kids reluctantly walk over toward Jim and saw that their bikes were already packed in the back of the trunk and they only knew that because the trunk was still open because it wouldn't shut due to the bicycles sticking out too much.

"You guys shouldn't be riding your bikes out to poor places like this in the city, especially in a bad neighborhood like this", Jim said before opening the door.

"A few dark alleyways and street gangs doesn't make this a 'bad neighborhood' detective", Hien said mockingly before getting in the limo followed by Loic, Bruce, and Selina doing the same who rolled her eyes and shook her head at Jim and stepping inside.

In no less than half an hour the gang was back at Wayne Manor and were playing another game now.

"Selina!"

"Selina!"

Selina Kyle snapped back to the present.

"Jeez Selina, what's wrong with you?", Hien asked annoyed; "That's like the tenth time I've called your name."

"Yeah, you look like you're under a Feeblemind spell", Loic added, joking.

Selina sighed. She found it hard to concentrate on anything, let alone a game of Dungeons and Dragons. She was also finding it increasingly hard to sleep. Images of the Demogorgon monster advancing on her and her friends kept popping into her head. But it was Sean that really occupied her thoughts. She thought about him all the time. Whether they were hanging out in his study room, in school, or riding their bikes around town, Sean's face as he said goodbye to her was always there. She'd cried a lot the night that it all happened but since then she's been tried to hold it all in, but shouldn't.

There was no one she could talk to. Alfred didn't even want to know no part about it. Hien and Loic would probably start teasing her, she thought. Bruce was maybe the one person she could probably talk to but he too hadn't been himself lately and hadn't been able to talk about Sean in awhile since the guilt was still with him and very much alive. Plus Selina didn't want to bother him about it now. Then an idea so preposterous came into her head that she actually let out a little laugh.

 _Jim! Ha, right. She'd rather be dead than talk to Jim Gordon about Sean._

"Uhh, Selina, you're acting really weird", Hien said as he popped open a can of honey-mustard Pringles.

"I just thought of something funny", Selina said as she produced the Thessalhydra with a flourish, but as she rejoined the game she couldn't help think about the Jim idea.

Hien rolled the dice. "Shit! Snake eyes! Now we're gonna have to fireball this band of Thessalhydras."

"No we don't!" Loic yelled. "We can just cast Zone of Truth."

"We don't have enough power for that!", Bruce reminded him.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! This is insane. We're gonna be taken down by Thessalhydras!", Hien moaned, his hands over his face.

"Yeah, because you decided to fireball that army of Trolls earlier!", Loic said.

"What?! That was your idea!", Hien said.

"Uh, no. It wasn't", Loic said indignantly.

She found herself drifting off again and she noticed Bruce didn't look too involved either. Selina could tell he wasn't right, but she'd been too occupied with Sean to bring it up. Besides, she reasoned that, his butler was probably already dealing with about whatever it was already.

"Ok, Ok!", Hien was saying; "We're gonna use the M&Ms to decide".

"What! Where does that get us?", Loic rejoined.

"It worked last week against the Mind Flayer", Hien said.

"Fine, fine, ok?" Loic roared; "But if we lose now it's your fault."

"OK. If it's a red, we fireball him, if it's a yellow, we cast protection, and if it's blue then we do Cone of Cold", Hien said, trying to explain.

"What about the green ones?" Loic asked, rolling his eyes.

"We'll pick again.", Hien answered immediately. He opened a pack of M&Ms and, without looking, he pulled one out.

"Dammit." said Loic.

It was a red one. Hien popped it into his mouth. "Alright," he said rubbing his hands together. "Let's fireball this son of a bitch." He rolled the dice….it was a 14.

"YESSSSS!" They all roared.

"Hien brandishes his axe and with a battle cry, he advances on the band of Thessalhydras. His axe a blur, his face dripping with sweat, he cuts them down one by one, until finally, the leader falls to the ground, in a pool of blood!", Selina suddenly called out as she remembered she had to narrate what was going on. Hien lays down his axe and hurries over to the fallen….."

Selina finished up the campaign just as Alfred came into the room: "Fellas is the game over now?"'.

"Yeah, we just finished.", They called out.

"Well that's good because detective Bullock is here to take mister Mooney and Kagi home now", Alfred said.

"Alright, let's go", Hien said as he got up along with Loic.

Ever since the Sean ordeal, the boys always got a ride home after dark. They moaned and complained about it, but secretly they were glad, especially Hien. It was usually Jim who drove them, but occasionally Bullock or Alfred would drive them home too.

The boys piled their bikes into the trunk (it didn't close) and got into the car. Selina looked on as they drove away and let out a sad sigh. She hated the few hours between her friends leaving and her going to bed. Being alone without anything to do made her miss Sean even more. Sure she still had Bruce around but that didn't make her feel any better.

Bruce went back inside and headed upstairs, pausing outside Selina's room to peek in. She was sitting on her bed in pajamas just staring down, music blaring in the background.

"Selina, you okay?"

Selina was startled and surprised upon seeing Bruce, she put on her You-Are-So-Annoying face that she reserved for him; "Damn it, Bruce! Have you ever heard of privacy?!"

"What?! I was just trying to be nice! You looked all depressed earlier and then again right now.", Bruce huffed.

Selina looked away, her face changing back to the despondent expression she'd had on. She knew she was taking out all of her frustration on him. "I know. I'm sorry Bruce." She said, looking at him apologetically.

"Yeah, it's okay", Bruce responded. They'd been trying to get along a lot better lately.

Bruce turned to leave.

"No, wait. Come in here Bruce, we need to talk."

Bruce came in, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on Selina's bed and looked at her expectantly.

 _What could Selina want from me?  
_  
"Umm…Bruce," she started. "Well…do you remember that night at the school when every-"

"Yeah"

"Remember we always tell each other everything, Bruce. I know it's weird and everything, and you probably feel awkward, but I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately".

Bruce looked away, shaking his foot nervously. It was now or never. Selina was right, it was very awkward. They hadn't talked about their feelings or anything serious in quite awhile.

"Okay," he said. "But you need to hold up your end of the bargain too."

Selina grinned. "Deal. I need to talk anyway, but I don't want this reaching Hien".

Bruce smirked. But the smile faded fast and he sat there, hesitant to begin. _Where do I even start? I've never done this before.  
_  
"Just talk, Bruce", Selina said, sensing his discomfort; "Just talk about what's bothering you."

"Um…ok. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Bruce! What do you take me for?!"

Ok, it's like this; like remember when the ambulance came over to the school followed by about every single police car in the city?" Selina nodded.

"I never went to to sleep that night after Alfred had driven us back to the manor after the ambulance took us to the hospital since they had to make sure we were okay and not hurt".

"So, I don't really know how to really say this but I just feel so so guilty for what happened to Sean..." Bruce paused and glanced at Selina, she wasn't smirking; no triumph grin, just understanding. He continued.

"Sean trusted me as a best friend and as a best friend I'm suppose to always have his back and I didn't. I let him down. I even made a promise to him that if him and I ever gotten into a messy situation that I would be the one to save him and not the other way around. And That didn't happen. I let him down"; Bruce stopped talking as tears began welling up in his eyes.

Selina waited. She didn't want to force him.

It was my fault Sean got tortured and changed by the bad men. And now he's gone. He's probably dead now. And…", Bruce was now crying in earnest but he didn't stop, it felt good for him to finally talk about it; "It's like it was my stupidity that led to Sean not being with us right now and I just really wish I could take it all back but I-I can't!"

"I can't stop thinking about it now. What could have been. He deserved to live. I should've been kidnapped

instead of him. I should've been gone He deserved to have people take care of him, to sleep in a normal bed, to eat normal food, and… to have you Selina, love him."

"It's all my fault Sean risked his life to save us", Bruce at that point uproariously started crying.

Bruce stopped. He couldn't talk anymore. He was too choked up. Selina put her arm around him and was surprised that he didn't shrug it off.

"It's not your fault Bruce. I know you feel guilty and that's normal but there's nothing you could have done that could've prevented all this from happening", Selina said.

"The bad men had been keeping their eye on Sean for a long long time and were bound to meet him sooner or later. Unfortunately for us it was a lot sooner than we've thought and we couldn't stop it sadly", Selina said sadly letting out a few tears down her cheeks.

They sat there for a couple minutes silent, each lost in their own thoughts, when Bruce looked up; "Well?

"Well what?"

"Your turn."

"Oh, I….I don't know. I mean, like the same way you feel for Sean, is the exact same way I feel about him myself but more because it hurts my heart. I…he was my boyfriend. "I mean…", Selina trailed off and pointed to her corkboard where dozens of pictures hung, many of them depicting Sean and her. "I feel awful about it. Like it's was really my fault and there was no body, no funeral, there's no closure, everyone thinks he's just dead but they don't even know how he died or what went down in the school that night….".

Selina burst into tears. "Seeing his picture… it just hurts me. I keep wondering if he suffered when he went up against the Demogorgon, using his powers, if it hurt. I just really miss him so bad."

She cried for a bit and then continued. "And then there's the fact that he never got to see his parents again. I don't even know if they're even still alive anymore but if they are then they're never get the chance to see their little boy again. Now just being at school, hanging out, it all feels so fake and so lame. People died around here and all they can do is discuss the latest dating rumors. No one gets it, no one gets us."; Selina looked up at Bruce. "You know what I mean?"

Bruce nodded. "Uh huh. It's like Hien and Jack. They can't really handle anything serious. Loic could, but he's always been that way. Probably because he grew up in a pretty screwed up situation."

"You know, Loic is really cool." Bruce said; "He's not like most people who don't care for other people no time….", Bruce stopped talking as he realized what he was saying. "I didn't mean you, sorry!" he laughed. "But seriously, Loic's a good guy. I remember a years ago when him and I went to the county fair and I fell off that spinning ride and I thought I broke my leg. I was panicking and crying, but he was so good, he calmed me down and got me to the hospital. And he always does cool stuff with us in the summer and he hangs out with at the movies all the time….", Bruce finished off, he knew he was rambling but he meant it.

Selins gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I know he's cool."

"Um, ok, are we done?", Bruce asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, if you are."

Bruce got up to leave but Selina stopped him.

"Hey," she said holding her arms out towards him. "Get over here."

Bruce rolled his eyes but obliged. It was awkward to be hugged by Selina because she was like a sister to him. But he had to admit, it felt good to be hugged by someone close to him, Bruce pulled away. "Good night."

"G'night, Bruce."

Bruce was halfway out the door when he turned back. "Thanks," he muttered and then quickly slipped out.

Once Bruce was gone, Selina had decided to tune in early for the night. Hoping she could try and catch up on some sleep but it wasn't all that easy.

At night, there was no escaping the nightmares. At night, she would remember the terror she felt as the creature advanced on Bruce, Jim, and her in the classroom. She'd remember being pushed away as she tried to stop Sean, being held in place. She'd remembered his eyes, they were... wrong. They weren't the beautiful brown eyes she was used to, they were blood red. She remembered his blood-curdling screams of agony. And she remembered him disappearing. Gone without a trace. She'd never know what happened to him. That hurt her in ways she couldn't explain.

And ever since that night she had looked for him, they all had. Bruce, Loic, Hien, Annie, Rikki, and Jack Had spent days looking for him. They searched all over Gotham, but there was no signs. of Sean. The others gave up the search after two weeks, but Sean and Bruce looked for her everyday for nearly a month, until she too realized that even if he didn't die in the classroom, there was no way anyone could survive for a month in the brutal cold. Selina knew she'd failed him yet again.

But what hurt her the most, was knowing she'd had broken her promise. She promised him they'd go to the Snow Ball together. That he would stay with her, Bruce and Alfred at Wayne Manor. That he'd have his own bed to sleep in. That he could eat whatever his heart desired. But the Snow Ball had come and gone, and Sean was lost to her forever.

Sean", she choked out as her tears started to fall. "Sean' I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to save you"; she lay her head onto the pillow beneath her head, no longer trying to fight the tears. "If I had just taken you away from the school, the bad men wouldn't have found you. If I could have found you before it was too late. If I... I..." she trailed off, breaking down into sobs, clutching the blankets on top of her for dear life as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Everyone in Gotham who knew Sean believed he was gone and never to come back. Except for Selina Kyle and a few of her friends along with some adults as well.

Selina had refused to believe he was dead. She knew that he was still out there, somewhere. She just didn't know where

Nothing was the same about Selina. She skipped school to look for him, she was always upset, and she kept on having nightmares about him. Each of them ending with him dead.

Everyone in school and in the city had said that Selina was going crazy, believing that Sean was alive. But that would all change.

"Miss Kyle, please go to school today!" Alfred said.

"No Alfred!," Selina refused. She was lying in her bed with the pillow over her head. Alfred was begging for her to go back to being her old self, which was quite shocking if you knew Alfred. That wouldn't happen until Sean was back, alive.

"Quit talking back and get your butt out of bed this instant young lady!", Alfred said.

"Alfred, let me talk to her please," Bruce said pleading with his butler/legal guardian.

"Alright Master Bruce", Alfred reluctantly said, sighing. He left the hall and Bruce walked into what was once Sean and Selina's room. He pulled the pillow off of Selina's head. She looked like a mess. There were tear streaks on her cheeks and her face was red. It looked like she had just came out of hell.

"Go away," Selina said. Bruce sighed. This was another thing that changed about Selina. She wasn't up to her mischievous ways as much as she used to before Sean disappeared and pretty much obeyed Alfred now without complaining or arguing with him except if it involved getting up for school like right now. Now she was always shutting everyone out, but Bruce always had a way to get it out of her.

"Don't we always tell each other everything?", Bruce said. Selina groaned. She wished that it wasn't true but it was since they talked last night. Bruce and Selina had always told eachother everything in the past especially with…. Sean….

"I had another n-nightmare," Selina choked out. Bruce gave her a look of pity and pulled her into his arms.

"Another one about Sean?", he asked. Selina nodded and sobbed.

"I miss him! Everyone thinks I'm going crazy! I know he's out there but no one believes me!", Selina said. Bruce rubbed her back.

"I believe you Selina. You, Jim and I saw that he just vanished. There were no bones or any remains of him", Bruce said.

"So? You even said he was gone, last night", Selina asked sobbing softly

"Just because of what I said doesn't mean that Sean is dead. He probably just got teleported somewhere. I think that he's out there, alive too", Bruce told Selina. It wasn't a lie to make her better. He really did think Sean was alive still out there, somehow.

"You do?, Selina asked. Bruce nodded.

"I'm glad someone finally believes me," she said, smiling.

"There's that cheeky smile! Hey, why don't we go to school, and after school, you and I can go looking for Sean?", Bruce asked. Selina smile went wider.

"Yes! I'm only going to school for that though but don't forget we also told Hien and Loic that we would play a game of Dungeons and Dragons after school," Selina said before slowly starting to get out of bed.

"You're right that's true", Bruce said; "Will play one game of D&D with them then make up an excuse to leave early".

* * *

 _At The Gotham City Police Department_

Jim Gordon was sitting behind his desk in his office at the police station, eating a bagel.

As he was finishing up his bagel, Alfred Pennyworth came into the office. He had a worried look on his face as if something horrible had happened again. Jim had hope that it wasn't about another disappearance. First Sean, now another? He didn't want to deal with anymore of that.

Alfred walked up to Jim and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Jim sighed and put down his bagel; "Something wrong, Alfred?"

"It's about Master Bruce. There's something wrong with and he won't tell me what it is," Alfred said.

Jim had a confused look on his face. "What makes you think something is wrong?", He asked.

Alfred shrugged and put his hands up in the air in despair; "I don't know! He is always in the bathroom and always come out with a strange look on his face. And every morning he has bags under his eyes."

Jim had raised an eyebrow. This was very curious to him. The bags under the eyes wasn't really much of a big deal, but the whole bathroom ordeal was pretty curious.

"Does the kid not have a bladder control or is he just starting to play with himself now?", The detective joked.

Alfred glared at him. Now was not the time to make jokes. This was a serious matter to him because it was his beloved master Bruce and he had always promised to look after him, ever since his parents had been

killed. Bruce had always told him everything, but now he wasn't saying anything to him and that thought alone made him absolutely terrified.

"I'm serious Jim!", He yelled.

Jim put on a calm face. "Listen. The boy probably still has PTSD. It's normal if you experience an almost near death incident and lose your best friend. Sean has been dead for almost a year now. Cut him some slack."

Alfred sighed and calmed down a bit. Maybe Jim was right, but he still just wanted to help Bruce. He didn't know what to do. What kind of parent guardian was he?

"Should I take him to therapy?", Alfred asked.

Jim shrugged and picked up his bagel again; "Your choice."

Now was the time to confront his young master.

* * *

 _At Anderson Prep_

After Alfred had dropped off Selina and Bruce at Anderson Prep School, he had gone straight to the Gotham City Police Department. Right now the only thing on Selina's mind was Sean. She was happy that Bruce believed her and offered to help here search for Sean again. She just wished that Loic, Hien, and other people would believe her.

She met up with them in the hallway…

"Wow! You're finally back in school!", Hien said. Selina rolled her eyes.

"Did you finally accept that he's dead?" Hien added. He immediately regretted what he had said when Selina gave him a death glare.

"Hien! Don't push him!", Loic warned. Then Bruce felt a all to well familiar feeling in his stomach.

"I got to go to the bathroom," he said as he walked away. Loic followed him, looking concerned. Bruce seemed to have always had to go to the bathroom, ever since the incident with the Demogorgon.

Bruce stood at the sink. Then he started coughing fiercely. Then a slug came out of his mouth!

"Holy shit!", Loic gasped. Bruce heard him and turned around. Then he disappeared!

"What the hell?! BRUCE?!; Loic yelled. Then a few seconds later, Bruce came back. He nearly collapsed on the floor, but Loic caught him.

"Bruce? What happened?", Loic asked, looking very concerned for his friend.

"It's been happening since I came back. These slugs always came out of me since the Demogorgon scratched me last year. Then after I spit out a slug, I always dashed into the Upside Down for a few minutes or more", Bruce explained.

This was interesting Loic. He didn't know that there was something this big going on with Bruce despite the fact that he knew he'd been acting very strange lately. He wanted to ask more, but then the bell rang.

"Let's go,", Loic said. Bruce looked at him worriedly.

"You won't tell anyone right?" He asked. Loic shook his head.

"I won't, I promise," Loic said. Bruce immediately looked down at the ground as something came back to him. Bruce had remember the promise Selina had made to Sean almost a year ago.

A few minutes they had walked into Mr. Clarke's classroom late but luckily Mr. Clarke wasn't in the classroom yet and only a few kids were already sitting at their desk. Selina looked over at the chalkboard and imagined a Demogorgon against it with a certain boy with long black hair on his head there. She snapped out of it as she sat down at her desk.

Hien and Loic were about to sit down, when they bumped into a girl. That caused the girl's books to fall onto the floor. She groaned and started to pick them up.

"Oh! Sorry! Here, let me help," Loic said, kneeling down on the ground to help.

"Me too!", Hien said, doing the same thing.

The girl looked up at the two boys. She smiled at them as she picked up her books. "Thanks," she said. Then she stood up and the boys did too. "My name is Jasmine but my friends call me Jamie for short, I recently just moved here with my family from California".

"Nice to meet you Jamie. I'm Hien".

"And I'm Loic".

Then Mr. Clarke called for everyone to be seated as he entered the classroom. "See you around," Jamie said as she headed over to her desk. Hien and Loic also sat down and they both glare down at each other. They knew that both of them each liked Jamie. Now it was a competition to see who will get to be her boyfriend. Selina noticed and just rolled his eyes. Bruce was too busy paying attention to the class to even notice.

School was just the same.

* * *

After school, the girl and three boys were standing at the front of the school, waiting for Alfred to pick them up. Then they saw Jamie head over with her skateboard. Hien and Loic shot each other a quick glare, then smiled at Jamie.

"Hey you two. Guess these are your other friends?", Jamie asked.

"Yeah. This is Bruce, and that's Selina,", Hien said, beating Loic to it. Loic glared at him as Hien smirked.

"Nice to meet you", Bruce said, holding out his hand. Jamie held hers out too and they shook.

Selina just hung out behind Bruce. She wasn't in the mood for making new friends or meeting new people right now.

"Hey", Selina said, casually.

Jamie nodded, thinking that Selina was acting weird. Loic mouthed, "Don't ask," to Jamie so she just shrugged it off.

"Mind if I hang out with you guys today? I don't really want to see my mom and dad at home today. It's a long story", Jamie asked.

Hien and Loic both nodde. "Sure! We're heading over to Bruce's house! You can come!, Hien said, excitingly.

"We'll be doing a Dungeons and Dragons campaign game. Hope that's cool," Loic said.

Jamie's eyes widened at the mention of Dungeons and Dragons campaigns. "Are you kidding me! I love D&D!" She said.

Hien and Loic both smirked. They were glad that they had something in common with Jamie now. She seemed like a cool kind of person to them, especially now since she loved Dungeons and Dragons.

Selina and Bruce both noticed Hien's and Loic's dreamy looks and rolled their eyes. Bruce thought that they were crazy acting this way. Selina was just thinking about how he was when she was around Sean. She was similar to this in a way. But then again, just the thought of Sean made her upset.

* * *

 _At Wayne Manor_

The kids were sitting at the table in the Study room playing their game. Alfred had told Bruce that he wanted to have a talk with him as soon as the game was over. The boys never expected for Jamie to have taken a liking to this game. But Hien and Loic definitely liked it. Whenever Jamie got in trouble in the game, one of them would try to save her. But Jamie always got out of it by herself, which made Hien and Loic disappointed.

Selina was still in her place as the Dungeon Master. But lately, she never really put her competitive heart into the the games like she usually had done before with other games. This was annoying to her friends because they liked exciting games when all they got was something either stupid or boring. Selina felt bad, but whenever someone started to use their power in the game, she would always think of Sean and pause the game. Even a simple D&D game can make Selina upset like this.

After the game, the kids complained about how short it was even thought the only reason the game was so short was to give Bruce and Selina time to go look for Sean again.

"It was a long game!", Selina yelled.

"It was only 30 minutes, Selina!", Hien said.

"You didn't even make it, make any sense!", Loic added.

"I tried to, okay?!", Selina said.

"This is some game", Jamie said.

"Really, Selina! You need to make this longer and better!", Loic said.

"I TRIED!", Selina yelled.

That tone of Selina made everyone jump. Selina hardly ever used that tone of voice even if she was mad. The boys knew why she wasn't into the campaigns anymore, but Jamie didn't know what was going on. Selina just glared at all of them for a few minutes of silence.

But then Hien spoke up. "Seriously Selina, you need to get over him. It's been a almost fucking year already! Stop being a baby!"

That triggered Selina, a lot. Bruce and Loic gave Hien a look of worry as Selina stood up out of her chair. She glared at Lucas for a few minutes before she punched him in the face. Hard. Hien fell out of the chair from the hard punch. Selina tried to do it again, but Bruce and Loic held her back. Selina struggled to get free, but Loic and surprisingly Bruce, had a strong grip on her. Jamie had no idea what was going on and who Selina was so upset about.

Then Selina broke free of his friends' grip. Instead of beating up Hien, she stomped up to his room in anger, sadness, worry, and just upset. Her friends watched her storm out and they helped Hien back up. He had a bruise from where Selina punched him, but it wasn't too much damage.

"What is up with Selina?", Jamie suddenly dared to asked.

The boys exchanged glances and then turned back to Jamie; "It's a long story".

Then they went on to tell all of the events from last year. From Sean's disappearance to Sean' seemingly possible death, the whole thing amazed Jamie. Sean especially amazed her because he had powers. Now she felt bad for Selina, because the boys said that she was in love with Sean. Jamie knew how it felt to lose someone who she loved because she too lost someone she loved, long time ago.

Then the kids except Bruce just left the mansion without saying goodbye to Selina.

Selina was upstairs in her room on her bed. She was sobbing into her pillow while the boys were telling Jamie everything. Selina heard the door from downstairs open and close so she figured that they had left.

The girl was just so upset. She wished that her friends could actually understand what she was going through. Instead, they just yell at her to get over it. Some support he had from his friends. The only support that she felt like got from the loss was from Bruce.

Bruce understood what Selina was going through because he was going through the exact same thing. Sean was also his best friend too that he lost. He's been mourning and blaming himself the whole time for his best friend's death.

She needed to know if Sean was alive so she could find him. She needed to find him. She wanted to hold him, take care of him, protect him, and take him to the Snowball. Selina also wanted to kiss him.

Selina just wanted this torture of nightmares to end. She didn't want to see Sean disappearing every time she went to sleep. She just wanted him home.

"You ready?" He asked. Selina nodded.

"I've got a gun with me", he said pulling it out. Selina's eyes widened; "How did you get a gun without me?"

"I could go on and on about a really complicated long story about how I was able to obtain this gun or I can tell you later so we can hurry up and go look for", Bruce said which was met with Selina nodding. They then walked off together, sneaking past Alfred along the way. Out the front door, off they were to the woods in search of Sean.

* * *

 _At Bullock's Apartment_

For Bullock, it was just another day. He didn't really see much point in getting up for work anymore but he had to in order to pay his rent for his apartment. He woke up, had a cigarette, and cooked some eggs for breakfast, as he usually did. After breakfast he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his uniform. He stood in front of his mirror, making sure he was somewhat presentable, and made his way to the front door. As he opened the door, he saw an unmarked black van pulling up beside the street he was on.

The van came to a stop, and man in a black suit stepped out of the car and walked towards Harvey. "Mister Bullock, you need to come with me", He said.

Bullock said nothing, as he walked to the back of the van and got in. In the back of the van was a polygraph machine, and two chairs, one for the man, and one for himself. Both men sat down in their chairs next to the machine, and the man put leads on Bullock, wiring him to the machine. After making sure the machine was working, he asked Bullock the usual questions.

"Have you told anyone of what you know regarding the Montauk Lab testing?", The man asked.

"No." The needle stayed still.

"Have you told anyone of what you know regarding the so called, 'Upside Down'?"

"No." The needle remained still.

"Have you told anyone of what you know regarding subject zero one two?"

"He has a name.", Bullock growled through clenched teeth.

"Answer the question, Mister Bullock." The man replied.

"No, I haven't." The needle didn't move.

"Does Mr. Pennyworth have any recollection about the basket of food in the woods or the deal you made with us?"

"No, ever since I gave him that shot in his neck, the old man hasn't remember a single thing about either of those events". The needle didn't move.

"Has there been any contract with subject zero one two?"

"No", Bullock gulped. The needle looked as if it had slightly moved but luckily the man was too busy paying attention to Bullock's facial attention to even notice the small hard to see line move.

"Ok, we're done here." The man said as he unhooked Bullock from the machine.

"Just get the hell out of my sight", Bullock said as he left the van, walking over to his car.

He heard the van driving away as he walked to over to his car. He got inside, started the engine, and headed for town. As he drove, he thought about the deal he'd made with the Lab. There was a whole list of conditions, but the one he regretted most was giving up Sean's location. Sure, the deal had allowed him and Jim, Alfred and the kids ability to live and not be killed, but was it worth it? Giving up an innocent boy, who had been poked, prodded and tortured for most of his entire life?

He had just tasted freedom for the first time when living at Wayne Manor and he sold him down the river without a second thought. No matter how he tried to rationalize it, what happened to Sean was his fault, and the guilt ate him alive. And those boys, Sean's friends, they had their own share of guilt, especially Selina.

* * *

 _In The Woods_

Selina and Bruce were in the woods looking for Sean, trying to find any signs of him possibly being here.

"I miss him. I just want to see him again. I want to make sure he's safe, take care of him, feed him and just..."; Selina's voice trailed off as tears came into her eyes.

Bruce felt bad for Selina. "It's going to be okay. We will find her," he proclaimed.

Selina smiled. She was happy that Bruce sister was actually here for her unlike her other friends.

While they were looking in the woods, Bruce saw something in the distance. He started walking towards it. When he came closer, it turned out to be a picnic basket.

"Selina! Over here!", Bruce called out. Selina ran over. When she saw the box, she had a confused look on her face.

"What would a box be doing here in the woods?", Selina wondered. Bruce opened the box. His eyes widened when he saw what was in it.

"What?" He shouted. Inside the basket was a bunch of food wrapped up in plastic tupperware and bottles of water.

* * *

(Almost One Year Before)

Sean woke up with a startled expression on his face after hearing his name shout out. He had passed out for a few minutes before waking up again. He heard his name shout again and stood up to get a better look at his surroundings. He'd realized that he was standing in the exact same spot in the exact same classroom as he was before when he destroyed the Demogorgon to save his friends. Except it wasn't the exact same place. He'd realize he was in the Upside Down, before turning around and started walking out of the classroom.

He continued to walk around, looking for a possible way out. He walked along the dark horrible school hallways trying to find something. There was a slight growl in the background and he ran away as quickly as he could. He leaned against the wall for god knows how long, trying to hide.

But that was when he saw it.

His way out.

A dark purplish color substance was glowing, it was the same portal the Demogorgon had gone through to enter the school through the wall.

He looked at it for a minute before holding out his hand. He shoved his hand through the gate and broke the goo that surrounded it. No one was around to help him, but he would get through it himself. He was able to push himself out of the horrid dimension and back into the real world. Once he was out, he landed on the ground and laid there for a few minutes, thinking about his next options.

 **AN: Soooooooooo surprise, XD. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if your wonder when were going to see Sean again... well... I can't tell you anything sorry.**


	2. II

**AN: Here's chapter 2 fellas, hope you like it :D**

 _In The Woods_

Bruce noticed a concerning look on Selina's face.

"When we were looking for Sean last year, did we see this basket here before?", Selina asked.

Bruce shook his head sideways before saying; "No, we didn't. I remember cause we walked around looking for Sean through this area multiples time and we didn't find anything".

"Until now…", Selina said suspiciously.

"Do you think someone could be leaving food in this basket for someone to pick it up and take it somewhere? Like Sean?", Selina asked.

Bruce nodded; "It's fairly possibly but then again someone might be using this to give Sean food while at the same time investigating to see if whether he's still alive or not and I think I have an idea on who it is," Bruce explained as he looked on over towards the trees that led to a road 10 miles away that led towards the bridge connecting Gotham to New York that people use to cross over when entering Gotham

Selina looks at Bruce and he can tell her face is obviously in confusion before it finally clicked in her brain.

"Of course! The lab (aka the bad men) obviously still wants Sean for his powers! They must be leaving this basket of food here as a scheme! To try to catch him", Selina had realized.

Bruce nodded. "Maybe so, but that's not what I had in mind", Bruce said.

"Who then?", Selina wondered.

"I was thinking more along the lines of it possibly being done by someone close to us, someone we know that knows about what happened last year", Bruce said.

"Well then that can be anyone Bruce…", Selina said, looking disconcerting; "How are we going to find out who it is then?".

"Will stake out then tonight by hiding behind the bushes by that tree over there", Bruce said as he pointed with his index finger towards the bushes.

"You're serious?", Selina asked looking displeased.

"Yes", Bruce said; "Whoever left this basket of food and drinks here is bound to come back here to this same spot to check it if anyone has taken it or not".

"What if the person doesn't come tonight?", Selina asked, curiously.

"Then will have to come back here again tomorrow night and do the exact same thing until the whoever he or she comes", Bruce said; "If anything this is our best chance to possibly get a lead here and find Sean".

Bullock was walking through the woods at night. He had his flashlight with him, along with some food. He stopped by the basket and put the food inside. Two people were watching him though.

"Can you see who it is?", Bruce asked. Selina had the skill to see through the dark but the night was usually darker than most night so it was a little hard for her to see who it exactly was.

"No I can't", Selina whispered; "He's wearing a Handkerchief or something around the lower part of his or her's face".

Suddenly the figure in the dark let out a loud yet audible cough.

"Sounds like we know that our person is a man now", Bruce said.

"I knew it!", Selina whispered.

"How'd you know?", Bruce asked looking surprised.

"I didn't really know it was a male but I just had a really good hunch that it was and I was right!", Selina explained.

"So he's also looking for Sean but the question is why thought and who is he exactly", Bruce said.

"He's leaving now, lets move but stay low and try not to make any noises", Selina said as she quickly got up followed closely by Bruce. They were only able to get a glimpse of the vehicle before the person left with it, seeing that it was a GCPD police cruiser.

"It's a police car", Bruce said in awe.

"No shit", Selina said sarcastically; "Should've known a dirty cop was behind all this".

"But why is he doing this and what for? What does he get in this? What's his purpose? It doesn't make any sense!", Bruce said as he struggled to piece together the little bits of information he had, in his head.

"I got it!", Selina said quickly, as if a light bulb had gone off in her brain; "Remember last year how the Department of Energy sent people here to Gotham, trying to find Sean?".

Bruce nodded.

"Well remember how we were trying to hide Sean and that deceive Jimbo had mention the bad men probably already took a hold of their police system?", Selina asked.

"Yes, I do and I think I know where you're going with this", Bruce said as he was starting to connect the dots as to what Selina was leading up to with all this information; "You think there's a rogue cop among the staff/officers at the GCPD".

"Not just any cop", Selina said; "I'm thinking more along the lines of Harvey Bullock".

"What?!", Bruce asked looking deeply surprised; "There's no way Harvey Bullock is working for the bad men. What would make you think of a crazy assumption like that?".

"C'mon Bruce don't tell me your _this_ oblivious", Selina said.

Bruce just kept looking at her with a blank expression taped on his face.

"Think about it Bruce, Bullock is always and I mean ALWAYS trying to track and make sure that where everywhere we go, we never meet up at the same place as him. He always make sure we have at least adult supervision around us like yesterday for example. He even makes sure Hien and Loic get a ride home. HIEN and LOIC! We can't even ride our bikes most of the time anymore because he always want to make sure we get home _safely",_ Selina said.

"Well Alfred is always the one making sure that either himself Jim or Bullock or himself picks us up and bring us back home safe and sound", Bruce said.

"Let's just go home now before you're butler notices were gone", Selina said quickly trying to change the subject. She knew it would take a lot of convincing and proof to get Bruce to believe her but she wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

* * *

 _At Wayne Manor_

Bruce is in the middle of taking a shower when he can't help but hear someone crying between the thick tile of his shower walls.

"Selina?", Bruce asked banging on the shower tile.

"GO AWAY", Selina yelled with her voice sounding muffle due to her being face down on her pillow on her bed.

"I'm not in your room Selina", Bruce replies back; "I'm in the shower and your crying so loud that I can hear you weeping in between the walls".

"THEN SHUT UP!", Selina yelled back.

"Ughhh", Bruce groan to himself as he turns off the hot water and grabs the towel hanging on the shower rack before wrapping it around his body and slowly stepping out, pushing the shower curtain aside in the process.

Bruce will talk to Selina's later as he had his own set problems to deal with at the moment.

Once he was done getting dressed in his room, he walked out of his room and headed downstairs for breakfasts where Alfred was eating except for Selina who instead was just twisting her spoon around in her bowl of lucky charms cereal.

"Miss Kyle please stop playing around with your food and eat it", Alfred tried to ask as nicely as possible to his young foster daughter…

Selina reluctantly stops and tries eating his cereal with little success as her heart was still in pain and mourning ever since Sean had disappeared and yesterday only made it worse when her friend Hien had said "Seriously Selina, you need to get over him. It's been almost fucking year already! Stop being a baby!".

To Selina, Sean was more than just a friend and he was very important to her as he was the love of her life and she knew that he felt the same way about him as well and for Hien just to tell her to get over him as if he wasn't even important, obviously broke Selina's heart for him.

* * *

 _At Anderson Prep_

Alfred has just dropped off Selina and Bruce off at the front of the school but before letting them out, he let them both know that he would not be able to pick them up from school today cause had to do some more errands today and that Jim and Bullock were busy so he arranged for one of the detectives to drop off their bikes during at the school later on today. Alfred also told Bruce that they still needed to have their little talk together later on today, hopefully.

Once the limo was out of sight, Bruce was walking towards the front door as fast as he could. He had felt a familiar feeling in his stomach and had to rush to the bathroom. He couldn't let anyone see the slugs coming out of his mouth.

Bruce opened the bathroom door and walked over to the sink. Then he coughed up the slug into the sink and it slithered down the drain. Bruce was getting sick of all the slugs, it annoyed him so much.

Then he flashed into the Upside Down for a few minutes. This was another thing that kept on happening. He didn't know if it was real, or if it was just a vision. He hated these after effects.

' _Why does this keep on happening to me?'_

Bruce then flashed back to the real world and quickly left the bathroom. Selina, Loic, and Hien, were waiting for him and they noticed a worried expression on his face. Bruce noticed them and gave them a weak smile.

"You okay buddy?", Loic asked.

Bruce nodded. "I'm fine", he insisted. Then he walked off to class, with his friends staring off at him.

"There's something up with him", Hien said.

The others shook their disagreeing with what Hien had just said.

"C'mon are you guys serious?", Loic asked.

"I don't know, why you can't learn to just shut up and not talk so much all the damn time", Selina hastily replied back, crossing her arms while Loic tried to ease the tension between them by not saying anything at all. He knew if he got into the conversation that all hell would break lose by this time.

Hien just rolled his eyes; "I swear to god Bruce has been acting so weird lately that it's almost starting to remind me of those unfortunate events that happened last year to Sean", Hien said. Immediately regretting his words when Selina's face dropped, looking visibility upset as she uncrossed her arms.

Even the slightest word mention of his name could make Selina think about Sean again. No matter how hard she tried to move on, she just couldn't and he would always come to her mind.

Hien and Loic felt bad for their friend. They knew how much Sean and Selina were in love when they were saying. Sean was their friend too, but they knew that he was dead but also thought the possibility of him still being alive was a one in a million.

But they couldn't say that to Selina otherwise she would murder them.

Literally.

Then Selina snapped out of her sadness. "Let's just get to class guys," she said, walking off. Hien and Loic followed her, still in regret for Selina.

* * *

 _Montauk, New York_

Somewhere along outside the outskirts of Montauk, a few miles away from the small town lays a house old yet not abandoned. No one officially lives there on the record, official paper due to wooden house being cover or more like smother with trees and branches all over making it almost impossible for someone to live there.

Well someone who was normal to live there that is. In the house shields a dark brown skin Indian girl name Roman who is an emotionally damaged, magnetic young woman who suffered a great loss as a child early on his life.

She doesn't officially live in Montauk, yet she is mysteriously connected to the supernatural events at the laboratory...

She rarely ever steps out of her small house but when she does it is to pick out blueberries, grapes, or strawberries. Whatever is ready to eat outside in the small garden outside the house and usually gets water from a water well outside by the garden.

Whenever she's inside the house she usually meditates by sitting down on a carpet lay down on the wooden floor and meditate for hours or sometime she would read the books left in the house by the previous owners in silent. Whatever she did in the house was quite off an unusual for a woman of her age.

* * *

 _At Anderson Prep_

Bruce's behavior was becoming more and more increasingly noticeably odd in and out of school, particularly now when it lunchtime and cafeteria were serving Bruce's favorite dish 'Spaghetti'.

Hien and Loic we're sitting down at the table waiting for their friend Bruce Wayne and Selina to get through the line to get their lunch and come sit with them at their usual table.

Halfway through the line Bruce took a look at his food when suddenly he felt as if his stomach had turned completely upside down and made a quick dash for the bathroom, dropping his tray of food in the process causing stare's to follow him as everyone turned to look at Bruce as he exited the cafeteria.

"What's up with him?", Hien asks looking a bit surprise by Bruce's sudden incident as he knows he normally doesn't like drawing attention to himself when Selina suddenly comes walking towards them and in no time set his tray down and took a seat across from Loic.

"I think he's getting a stomach virus or flu possibly", Selina says casually trying not to worry her friends.

"No it's something else alright", Hien said as he turned his head to face Selina; "I don't know about you guys but something strange has been going on with Bruce ever since you two came back from the school at night last year".

"Dude don't bring up last year!", Loic says as he turns his head while nudging Hien with his arm as his eyes look towards Selina as he was referring to their friend that sacrifice his life to save them.

"Oh", Hien says then he looks at Selina and then at Loic who gives him a look before saying, "Oh-ohhh, sorry Selina I didn't mean to bring him up or anything".

"What?", Selina asks dumbfounded, pretending to not know what Hien was talking about.

"You know you're boyfriend that you really liked last year-

"Aa-hh", Hien says in pain as Loic interrupts him by pinching his arm to stop him from saying anything else.

"What the HELL was that for?", Hien asks as he tries to ignore the pain in his arm now.

"Quit talking about Sean!", Loic says out loud, loud enough to make some of their fellow peers look across at them in the cafeteria from their respective tables.

"Sorry", Selina says standing up now; "Were talking about Dungeons and Dragons over here and one of the most powerful characters name is Sean so yeah sorry if we got a little too loud for you guys but will try to keep it down over here".

Selina sits back down in her seat and all the fellow students who were looking over went back to doing their thing before.

Selina's face quickly turns into a frown as he looks across at Loic and Hien.

"Sorry Selina", Loic speaks up before Hien says; "We weren't trying to make a scene or anything-

"Guys let me stop you right there by saying everything is perfectly alright. I'm fine", Selina says confidently.

"No you're not", Hien says.

"Yes I am", Selina said.

"Selina it's okay, we're here for you", Loic says as he tries to put a hand on Selina's shoulder but she moves away resisting.

"Shut up you guys, I'm perfectly alright that I haven't seen Sean for almost twelve months cause you know why? He's dead and there's nothing I can fucking do about it!", Selina said loudly as she was doing her best to fight the tears that were about to escape his eyes.

She picked up his lunch tray before walking away and throwing it into the trash can and exited the cafeteria in a hurry.

"Dang dude", Loic said as he turns to Hien.

"I know Loic, I know", Hien said slowly.

"You don't... think he's really dead... right?", Loic asked.

"I don't know man. If he was alive then where has he been and more importantly where is he right now?", Hien asked thinking as Loic thinks too on what to say next.

* * *

Loic and Bruce were walking in the hallway when Loic pulled Bruce aside in janitor's closet to talk to him, privately.

"What is it Loic?", Bruce asked, confused.

"I'm worry about you but other than that I was wondering if you could finally tell me what exactly caused all these slug problems", Loic asks, looking really concerned at Bruce.

"Well….", Bruce muttered slowly; "Last year when the Demogorgon came through the wall of the school…".

"Yes..", Loic said; "Go on Bruce, you're doing good so far".

"It got me", Bruce flat out said; "The Demogorgon, when I was running behind Jim carrying Sean and Selina. The bad men were firing at the Demogorgon and the it reach out it's long hideous inhuman like arms out to try and catch us but it didn't".

"Well not them exactly but that wasn't the case for me because it touched me but couldn't grab me yet I don't exactly know how but it did leave a mark on the side of my stomach through my shirt".

"So it scratched you?", Loic asks.

"More like marked me to be exact", Bruce said; "The mark on my side stomach is gone but I feel like it's still there even though I can't see it".

 _"Bruce"_

"Did you hear that!", Bruce asked.

"No?", Loic replied; "What are you talking about?".

"I heard somebody say my name", Bruce said, starting to get an error feeling something wasn't right; "It was as if it someone was whispering my name".

"I don't know Bruce", Loic said; "I didn't hear anything".

"Well I did and I'm telling you I did and you should believe me because your friend and friends don't lie", Bruce said angrily as he stormed off, out of the janitor's closet before disappearing once he started walking down the hallway.

"Bruce wait up-", Loic tried calling out to his friend as he stepped out of closet when he realized Bruce was gone.

"BRUCE?", Loic yelled out; "That kid must've already ran to class and now I'm going to be late".

Loic started walking down the hallway when he suddenly stopped and slowly turned his head around. He thought he heard a sinister soft laugh behind him as if someone or something was watching his exact moves.

"Weird", Loic said to himself before brushing it off, thinking it was just his brain trying to play a trick on him before going back to proceeding walking to class.

* * *

Hien comes running into the bathroom to try and find Bruce when he looks over at the sinks for a few seconds before slowly walking over when he spots a something black and slimy.

He lowers his head down and slowly takes a closer look in the sink as it appears to be a none other than a slug.

"A slug? How?", Hien asks himself before trying to use his head to figure out how exactly a slug got into the sink in the first place before hearing the sounds of coughing and spitting coming from a nearby bathroom stall.

"Bruce?", Hien asks out loud before he hears the sound of the stall door unlocking and quickly runs out before Bruce had a chance to catch a glimpse of him.

"Hello?", Bruce asked as he looks across the room to find no one else but himself standing alone in the bathroom.

"Strange...", Bruce thinks to himself before he notices a slug still moving in one of the sinks.

"Oh no no", Bruce says as he quickly turns on the water and the slugs quickly gets carried out down the drain.

"I thought it was already gone", Bruce says to himself before thinking, 'What if someone saw it and knows something is wrong with him?'

Bruce slowly starts to panic as he starts imagining the worst of possibly being dissected or taken away from his family and possibly getting experimented on as a million thoughts went through his head before the door to the men's restroom opens as a student came in.

"Are you okay?", The young boy asks as he looks strangely at the white pale face Bruce who immediately snaps out of his thoughts and stomps over toward him and the young boy tries to get out but it was too late as he is pushed up against the wall by both of Bruce's arms.

"DO NOT SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE ABOUT THIS! Do you got that KID!?", Bruce says in a very deep loud snarling voice that did not belong to him.

"I won't, I swear! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die, please please don't kill me", The young boy said, pleading for his life as he said, "I promise to not tell anyone! Just please don't kill-me", he stuttered as tears started running down the poor boy's face and he is dropped to the floor by Bruce Wayne as he exits the bathroom with a evil looking grin smeared across his face of satisfaction.

* * *

Sean finds himself sitting in a large room behind a table with fifteen boxes of explosives spread out across the table.

Sean looks over to his left to see Dr. Brenner standing beside the table and then he looks over to his right to find Dr. Neil along with some other scientists peeking through a large clear window with protective bulletproof glass behind it.

"Are you sure he can do this?", A fellow scientist ask behind the window.

"Trust me I'm so sure he can accomplish this that I would I'm betting my life on it", Dr. Neil said; "There's nothing at all to worry about".

"Then why are you out here while Dr. Brenner is inside the room with Sean and the explosive", The same fellow scientist asked; "Besides you're risking everyone's lives here too you know, in this base right now and putting their lives in danger that rest in the hands of this young boy".

"Because Dr. Chase you see… Dr. Brenner and I had figured it would actually be best for him to be on the inside while I observe Sean from the outside", Dr. Neil said as his voice started to sound angry; "I hope you are done asking stupid questions now as we have an experiment to get started".

"You may begin Brenner", Dr. Neil spoke into the microphone in front of him and Sean turned over to his right to hear Dr. Brenner's instructions on what he wanted him to do today.

"Sean as you can see in front of you on this table is a bunch of high wired explosive devices that we improvised into ticking time bombs that will detonate after 30 seconds starting now", Dr. Brenner said as he took out a small remote with a red button on it and clicked it and Sean immediately turned his attention back to the explosive device and started to get quite nervous at the moment.

"Turn it off!", Sean said as he started to panic and breathe heavily; "Or were all going to die!".

"I can't turn it off, but you can Twelve", Dr. Brenner said to Sean as he looked back at the bomb on the table now at 24 seconds; "You can do this Sean, just use your mind and disarm it".

"But I can't!", Sean said very nervously; "I'm not ready for this! I can't do it!".

"Sean just calm down and take a deep breath", Dr. Neil's said as his voice came into the room through the wireless speakers hidden inside the room; "Just relax and be calm, you and I both know what you're capable of doing and you have yet to have ever disappoint me and Dr. Brenner so please do not start now, especially at this point".

"The boy is too young Neil's", Dr. Chase said; "He's only thirteen years old, you can't possibly expect us to believe that this boy is the greatest weapon ever made since the great Atom Bomb we used to defeat Japan back in 1945? It's just nonsense".

"Be patient Dr. Chase", Dr. Neil's said trying to reassure Dr. Chase that everything was fine; "We still have 15 seconds left, he'll do it just watch".

"Were running out of time Sean", Dr. Brenner said as Sean was still panicking and blinking his eyes back and forth looking terrified.

"I really can't!", Sean complained.

"9 seconds", Dr. Neil's said through the mic.

"I'm getting out of here", A fellow scientist said as walked out of the room.

"Time is not on our side Sean please disarm the bomb now!", Dr. Brenner yelled.

"I CAN'T!", Sean yelled back as tears started to escape his eyelids.

"5 seconds!", Dr. Neil's yelled through the microphone as a red light started to flicker through every room in the base meaning code red for an explosion that was nearing and a sign to evacuate the base immediately.

"Twelve!", Dr. Brenner yelled loudly.

"3 seconds!", Dr. Neil yelled again much to no valid as the next two seconds went by with no results.

"1 second!", Dr. Neil yelled at this point as he quickly ducked down to the floor while Dr. Brenner ran to the door behind him that was actually locked and he looked back at the bomb as the final second ticked off and turned back around to face the wall in fear of not wanting to see the bomb explode in his face.

The timer immediately stopped ticking and you can hear a pin drop off the edge of the table and everyone in the base expecting the worse to see the fire and smoke roaming through the hallways, quickly destroying everything in it's sight, except….. There wasn't any fire nor smoke or fumes in sight and they carefully look back to the table in which the bombs were still there, all intact, and it did not explode, the two scientist look back to find Sean sobbing with his head on the table.

Dr. Neil quickly leaves the safe room and comes into the room where Sean and Dr. Brenner are in and slowly makes his way towards Sean; "012?".

Sean slowly picks his head up from the desk to reveal fresh blood bleeding down his nose and he was still crying so his vision was a bit blurry at the moment but he spoke as he asked; "Good?".

Dr. Neil gives Sean a nice a pat on the head like a person would do to a pet such as a dog or cat and said; "You did excellent Twelve. Just next time please do it a bit sooner as you really had all of us thinking we were about to die there".

"I'm sorry", Sean said softly still crying thought.

"It better not happen again", Dr. Neil said and Sean immediately shook his head in fear, letting him know that it wouldn't; "No sir".

"Good", Dr. Brenner said as he came up behind Sean still sitting down in his chair; "Now why don't you go get yourself clean up okay?".

Sean nodded softly before getting out of their slowly and walked out of the room as Dr. Brenner and Dr. Neil watched him leave and once he was out of their sight, the two men looked back at one another.

"Well? What did you think?", Dr. Brenner asked; "I thought he did okay for his first bomb test".

"He nearly killed all of us Brenner, including himself", Dr. Neil said; "I say we wait a few months before giving him another big task like that".

"A few months?", Dr. Brenner asked mockingly; "I sincerely hope your joking Neil, we need him to do another test as soon as possible, not in a few months. That's just crazy".

"Crazy?", Dr. Neil asked looking disgusted; "The boy is more than likely traumatize right now and needs time to heal and process his emotions of what just went on in here".

"Exactly!", Dr. Brenner said; "The more time Sean takes to process his emotions then the worst his focus will probably be for the next experiment and by then he'll more than likely not want to participate anymore".

"He doesn't even have a choice Brenner", Dr. Neil said; "He has to obey us".

"And if he doesn't?", Dr. Brenner asked; "I know there has been lots of times where we had other boys say no to experiments and we had to 'sort' them out using our own means and methods of handling them and we could do the same to Sean but that would take a lot of time-"

"So you're point is?", Dr. Neil asked, getting very impatient.

"My point is that if we want Sean to be the weapon we want him to be then we have to act fast and do more experiments on him and less time to recover", Dr. Brenner said; "Trust me on this Dr. Neil we cannot screw this up. He is the one we have been waiting for, do you know how hard it was just to find someone like him with his exact DNA and Chromosomes? Let alone finally capturing him. A week ago he was Sean Ornelas and now we've changed him into Twelve.

Dr. Neil reluctantly gave a short nod to Brenner who proceeded to carry on talking.

"See! This is why we have to keep going, look at his powers, you can see he is the most by far, advance child with powers we have ever seen and if we keep going then he'll make our lives much more easy and richer to success", Dr. Brenner said; "The ultimate weapon is at our fingertips and in this base, do you understand me? We cannot wait on him, the more we wait, the more emotions he will process and me and you both know we cannot let that happen".

"You're right Dr. Brenner", Dr. Neil said; "I should of never questioned your authority, I have no idea what I was thinking".

Sean comes back into the room looking a lot better despite some dry tear stains still visible on his face but other than that he was okay, for now. "Can I go to bed now please?", Sean asked hoping for a yes.

"Unfortunately no Sean", Dr. Neil said and his words were news to Sean ear's which visibly shocked him; "We have more tests for you to do".

"Why?", Sean asked looking visibly very sadden; "Haven't I done enough already?".

"Sean with each test you take, you are really helping not only yourself but us too", Dr. Brenner said smoothly as he took a step forward towards Sean; "The people at this base depend on you, we depend on you, everyone's jobs and lives depend on you. You are even helping yourself by doing these tests, they help us understand what you are and help us determine what you're really meant to be".

"Okay", Sean says softly, sighing away.

* * *

 _At Anderson Prep_

Loic and Hien were standing outside with their bikes waiting for their friends Selina and Bruce.

"What's taking those two so long?", Hien asks Loic as he kept looking through the crowd of kids coming out of school.

"For all I know is we haven't seen Bruce or Selina since lunchtime earlier today in the cafeteria", Loic said; "Which is pretty weird considering we have two classes with them after lunch and they both weren't there when the teacher took roll call".

"Something is up with both of them", Hien says, growing suspicious by the minute.

"Maybe Selina and Bruce went to the Radio Shack today", Loic said as he starts to get on his bike; "In fact I bet they're both there right now, so let's go".

"Alright", Hien says and is getting on his bike when Blake and Charles come walking by the pair.

"Well well looks like half of the freak show today is missing", Blake says referring to Selina and Bruce but teasing Loic and Hien in the process.

"What are you two bozo's doing here", A voice from behind said as Blake and Charles turn around to find a small girl with brown hair dress in tomboyish clothes holding a skateboard by her side.

"Jamie!", Loic and Hien say in relief to see their friend that had just moved to Gotham, who they were also fighting over who got to be her boyfriend.

"What's up Loic and Hien Are theses two guys bothering", Jamie asked, pointing her fingers at Blake and Charles.

"Yes", Hien said.

"No", Loic said.

"You two better your crap out or I'll have to settle you guys straight right here, right now", Jamie says as she starts popping both of her knuckles out.

"Will get in trouble for sure if we beat up a girl, Charles whisper to Blake who replies back saying, "Or worse, she beats us up and the whole school finds out about it".

After a few more moments of back to back whispers the boys quickly ran away.

"Yeah you better run cause she's our friend and she'll beat you both up so stay away from us!", Hien shouted back at Blake and Charles running off in the distance.

"So ready to go meet up with them?", Loic asked.

"Wait what? Who are we meeting up with again?", Hien asks, looking confused at Loic.

Bruce and Selina, remember?", Loic asks.

"Oh yeah of course, Bruce and Selina", Hien says nodding his head understandably.

"Umm ahem", Jamie says standing in her spot.

"Oh yeah thanks Jamie for that little stunt there", Loic said.

"Yeah really thanks Jamie, we really needed you that time", Hien said.

"Eh it was nothing really", Jamie says casually before mentioning; "I always have your guys back, no matter what".

"Thanks we really appreciate that", Hien said.

"So wait where's Selina and Bruce?", Jamie asks noticing the obvious; "Also don't y'all usually get a limo ride home from someone?".

"They're probably at Radio Shack", Loic said before looking at Jamie and realized he still hadn't answered her second question; "Oh yeah you see about that-

"Alfred decided to let us ride our bikes home today because he had errands to do today so he dropped off Selina and Bruce's bikes which I just noticed are gone meaning we've been standing outside here like idiots for nothing", Hien said suddenly figuring out why Bruce and Selina haven't come out of school yet cause they already have and they left without telling them.

"Anyways we're heading off to Radio Shack now so-, Loic said.

"Do you want to come with us?", Hien asks, rudely interrupting Loic.

"Nah it's cool, I have other stuff to do today but maybe tomorrow or something", Jamie said as she got on her skateboard.

"Alright well bye Jamie", Loic said as he started pedaling his bike and waving.

"Yeah see you later Jamie", Hien said pedaling right behind Loic trying to catch up.

"She likes me by the way, not you", Loic said, smirking.

"You say that now but know this Loic, she will be mine!", Hien said confidently.

"Yeah in your dreams that is", Loic said, mockingly coughing at Hien.

* * *

 _At The Local Radio Shack_

Selina was looking at the old TRS-80 Model III and a another called The Portable Stereo Cassette Deck when an employee named David Stoke asks her if she needs any help.

"Huh?", Selina asks with a blank expression on her face till she realizes what the man had asked her.

"Oh no thank you", Selina said; I'm just looking around actually".

"Well by the looks of it I'll say you're a type of kid who likes to use Walkie Talkies and luckily for you we so happen to had received another shipment of the company brand REALISTIC High Power CB Walkie Talkies this morning and are far more powerful as in communicating from hundreds of miles away", David said.

"Umm do I know you?", Selina asks, hesitantly starting to feel like the adult was some strange child molester or some sort and was ready to beat him up if she had to.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself as my name is David Stokes", The employee said putting his hand out.

Selina Looks at the hand and then looks back at David, unimpressed.

"I was a former nerd back in college and went to school with fellow detective Jim Gordon at the academy. He's a good friend of mine", David said; "Jim had mentioned to me some of Bruce Wayne's friends and judging by your choice of clothing, wearing lots of leather and this being a small world and all I assumed you must be Bruce's friend, Selina Kyle".

"Ohhhhh", Selina said sighing in relief and finally shaking David's hand. I thought you were some government agent wanting to take me in for questioning".

"Government what?", David ask laughing when the door opens as a man in dressed in a grey trench coat and brown top hat comes in and you can immediately feel a deep cold chill of wind come into the entire store as if it was a warning of some sort but for what exactly.

Selina and David look over from the shelves of the stores to see the strange looking old man walking in as the door closes behind him.

"Is that the government agent?", David whispers slowly to Selina who even thought she had never seen the man before, she strangely can't help but nod yes rapidly, feeling something just wasn't right about him and her senses were for most of the time never wrong, specifically in moments like these.

"Okay stay behind me kid and will go behind the counter so he can't see you alright?", David asks and Selina nods.

"Can I get some service over here?", The man asks as he spots the young employee by the shelves. "You there? Come over here please", The man ordered

"Yes sir, I will be right there", David says smiling as he walks over behind the counter and Selina quickly ducks down and gets under the counter.

"What can I help with today sir", David asks, calmly.

"I need to speak with your manager so if you could just-

"I am the manager of this store", David said pronouncing proudly, interrupting the man.

"You?", The man asked before making a short laugh as he realizes the employee was serious.

"Very well then", The man said as he took off his top hat and pulled out a couple of pictures out from it.

"Do you know or have you seen any of these boys or this girl around here lately?", The man asked as he lay down the pictures of Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Loic Kalig and Hien Mooney. with their names on the bottom of each of their picture.

"No, I've haven't seen any of these boys or girl ever come come in or by this shop before", David lied casually, acting dumbfounded as if he had never seen a glimpse of the boys or girl before.

"You say you're the manager of this store correct", the man asks suspiciously.

"Yes, I was just given the job as manager a few days ago. Before I always use to work in the back of the store so I never really got the chance to work inside the room where all the customers are in", David says assuring the man that his words were the truth.

"Very well then, if you see any of these boys then please contact me by this number", The man says as he hands David his card.

David reads it saying, "Dr. Owens? You're from Washington D.C.?".

"Yes, yes I am", Dr. Owens says.

"With all do respect to you sir but what would you be doing in the small town of Gotham for?", David asks laughing in the process until he sees Dr. Owens is not laughing but more serious at this point.

"My business here is none of your concern but since I'm in a very good mood right now and you don't look like someone who people would actually believe so I will tell you this", Dr. Owens said.

"I was sent here to overlook and find out what exactly went on in this small town last year as no less than year ago something very strange occurred here and those pictures I showed you of the black haired boy and curly brown haired girl were the ones involved in it and we just want to interview them to find out what they remember but the department and I particularly wants only one of them to comeback with us for a more thorough investigation and that is the one they called Selina Kyle", Dr. Owens said triumphantly which made Selina immediately think of the worst that came to her mind and couldn't help but feel she was in more danger than she thought of at this point.

"Wh-Why do you want Cat?", David asks nervously.

"I thought you said you did not recognize any of the kids in the pictures, I just showed you, no?", Dr. Owens ask getting even more suspicious that David is not telling him the truth.

"I don't", David stated implying that he doesn't know any of the boys in the pictures.

"Then why did you just refer to Selina Kyle as Cat?", Dr. Owens asked.

I-I don't know, I thought it was what the other kids call him for short", David said, starting to slowly shake with his nerves getting nervous.

"I thought you told me you had never even seen the other kids or Selina Kyle in the first place", Dr. Owens asked.

"I don't and I haven't", David replied back.

"Then why did you refer to Selina Kyle as Cat?", Dr. Owens asked again.

"Because I know a teacher name Mr. Clarke and I just so happen to remember that he has a student that goes by the name of Cat Kyle but that her real name is Selina Kyle and that's why everyone calls her Cat for short but I have never seen her before!", David said, his words coming a bit harshly.

"Are you lying David?", Dr. Owens asked.

"How do you know my name?", David asks; "I'm not even wearing a name-tag so how on earth can you possibly know my name?".

"I know everyone's name about now, whoever lives in Hawkins that is", Dr. Owens said; "Also how is your mother doing?".

"My mother is dead along with my father and their parents", David says; "I'm an only child, no other family connections at all".

"Ah I see... no other family members alive just wow. Now that is actually astonishing", Dr. Owens said surprisingly; "Normally I would tell the people who I believe are lying to me to watch out for their love ones but for you... You got nobody to love or even people that love you anymore so just wow to that".

David is trying hard not to show any emotion but can't help but feel a bit hurt inside from what the man across from him is saying.

"Now that I actually think about it now... That's just plain sad", Dr. Owens said; "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did by any chance".

"None taken", David says slowly.

"But for you I would say to just watch your back as you never know when one of your steps maybe your last", Dr. Owens said startling David again making him more nervous than he already was a few seconds ago.

"Now I better be going now but I just have one more question to ask you and I will be done with you for today", Dr. Owens said as put his brown top hat back on.

"Where were you in Gotham from the second week of November of last year", Dr. Owens asked.

"I wasn't here in Gotham for the months of October, November, or December as I was out of town for three months having to take care of my ailing mother who died in January and didn't come back to Gotham till February of this year", David said, trying to stay as calm and stable as possible.

"Mmhhmmm", Dr. Owens said as he took out a piece of paper and pen to write what Bob had just said down on it.

"Well I hope we can get in touch again soon", Dr. Owens said as he put the pen and little piece of paper back into his coat pocket and started walking toward the exit when he turns back and says, "Call if you notice anything strange at all cost" and then walks out.

David sighs in relief before picking up Selina from underneath the counter, despite her resistance and setting her on the top before asking her; "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?", and demanding answers.

"If I tell you then the government will be coming after you too!", Selina says and quickly gets off the counter and runs out of store despite David's protest shouts for her to comeback.

Once Selina is outside the store she spots a black BMW type car outside and is able to see through the front windows that it is Dr. Owens who immediately sees Selina as well.

Selina quickly picks up her bike off the ground and starts pedaling away as the car follows her

"Well hello Selina Kyle, we meet at last", Dr. Owens says as he starts to build speed slowly as he was order to (if possible) to capture her alive and not dead.

Selina keeps pedaling and is going as fast as she can to the point where she is on the open read and there's no cars around meaning there would be no eyewitnesses to see her getting kidnapped like Sean was last year if she was too but luckily for her the sight of Loic and Hien were biking towards his way.

"TURN AROUND, THE BAD MEN ARE COMING!", Selina shouted from all the way across the road.

"Oh no please. You're kidding me right?", Hien asks, Loic who promptly stops his bike as well.

"I don't think so as I know for a fact a black BMW Car does not follow you just because he wants to just say hi", Loic says as him and Hien quickly got off to turn around their bikes and started pedaling as soon as Selina was coming up and soon saw the trio saw the Woods coming up and made a left where their bikes quickly slipped on the to ground as they jumped off running into the woods follow by Dr. Owens quickly getting out of his car to go after them.

Dr. Owens kept following the sound of crunching leaves and twigs up head until he heard absolutely nothing as it was complete silence at this point. Until Loic came crashing down onto the Doctor from a tree branch follow by Selina and Hien jumping off, landing safely on the ground.

"Why do you want from Selina!?", Loic say on top of Dr. Owens and ready to punch the man but is shocked when the he see's him pull out a gun and readying the trigger to fire upon. "He's completely mad", Hien says scaredly as he looks at the furious and craziness written all over Dr. Owen's face.

"Dr. Brenner wants Selina Kyle to be brought to justice for his part in death of test subject 012", Dr, Owen says.

"What?", Selina asks surprisingly to hear that Dr. Brenner was still alive.

"He blames you for the death of Sean Ornelas", Dr. Owen says.

"That's not true!", Loic said.

"It may not be true but either way the government want's Selina Kyle in for questioning and whoever the government wants, we always take!", Dr. Owens said; "I know you guys are only kids but I don't care as I'm still willing to shoot all of if any one of you little brats are going to stand in my way.

Suddenly Jamie kicks the gun out of Dr. Owens hand and punches him in the head twice before running away follow by Selina quickly picking up the gun saying, "You better leave me alone for now on and my friends too!", as the kids got on their bikes and skateboard and got away.

As they rode back to Wayne Manors. Selina had stopped by the local dump on the way and threw the gun over the fence so no one could get hurt by it.

* * *

 _At Wayne Manor_

"Selina we have to protect you for now on!", Hien said as Selina took a seat on a chair the Study Room.

"Hien c'mon shut up", Selina said.

"He's right", Loic said; "We have to be your bodyguards or something".

"Were never letting you out of sights", Hien stated.

"Jamie how did you know we were in the woods earlier and that we were in trouble?", Selina asked a bit puzzled on that part.

"I was actually following Loic and Hien the whole time and things just kind of got unfolded from there when I saw you trying to get away from that strange man on the road", Jamie said.

"It all started with Sean but he's dead of course as we all know by now cause it's pretty obvious by now", Hien stated, laughing a little.

Hien starts to receive mean hateful stares from Selina and Loic before he just finally instead of arguing or trying to explain himself, he just leaves fuming with anger inside as he pounds his fist on the wall on his way out of the room and out the door as slams it shut.

"I better go after him", Jamie says as she leaves the room and is out the door.

"You know I think we were a bit too hard on him", Loic said; "Now that i think about it".

"What!?", Selina asks flabbergasted.

"Yeah we were way too hard on him right now, plus we didn't even give him a chance to explain", Loic stated; "I'm going to go and apologize to him right now, you coming?".

"No, I'm still mad at him", Selina states.

"Alright you can apologize to him whenever you're ready, I know Sean meant a lot to you and I understand that so I know for a fact that it will take some extra time for you to cool off", Loic said as he got up and left.

"Pfft", Selina says as he mimics what Loic had just said when she turns over to look at the couch in the study room which was where Sean had slept that first night and only night there at Wayne Manor after being missing for two weeks. The couch happened to still be in the same exact spot and position it was in almost a year ago and was kept there by Selina as a home of some sort for Sean whenever he would return and come home to Wayne Manor.

Selina slowly starts to remember the blood curling screams of him when he had sacrificed himself to save her and how she yelled out his name hoping to find him but was met with dismay, loss, and sadness.

"Sean….", Selina says to herself sadly before she started to crying in her chair as she stares at the couch again like she had done the first time Sean had disappeared from her life.

"Is something wrong Selina?", Bruce asked, noticing Selina staring at the room

"Sometimes I feel like I can still see him", Selina confessed staring off into the study room.

"Really?", Bruce asks, looking surprised.

"Yes", Selina said; "I know it's weird but I've always felt a connection to him as if he was still here with me at this manor but I know he's not there and that it's really all in my head and that I'm just remembering the past".

"Will find him, Selina", Bruce said; "Will find him one way or another but the point is that we will find him and when we do, will find him alive", he said adamantly on the last part of his sentence.

 **AN: Hope you all like the chapter, its longer than chapter 1 and for those of you all wondering if that scene with Sean was set in present time, it wasn't. I decided to show a scene of an experiment with Sean that took place during his two week presence at Montauk so it's from last year. Tell me what you're thoughts of on this chapters and what you think will happen or think will see or what's going on in your mind LOL.**


End file.
